


[podfic] Bird by Bird

by laceymcbain, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Humor, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Brothers, Family Feels, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Literary References & Allusions, Podfic, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rescue, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bullets, knives, a three story fall, even a fucking crowbar hadn't managed to keep Jason down permanently, but Dick Grayson (and the rest of his "family") was going to kill him with kindness.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bird by Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bird by Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656487) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Hurt/Comfort, Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Family Feels, Brothers, Friendship, Rescue, Protectiveness, Injury, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Protective Siblings, Literary References & Allusions, Bat Family   
 ****

**Music:**[The Mother We Share](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mTRvJ9fugM), as performed by Chvrches  
 ****

**Length:**  02:24:49  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 file [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Bird%20by%20Bird.zip) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
